What An Idiot
by sammit-janet
Summary: Sam kicks Dean's ass for flirting with you, his girlfriend.


Sam and I were sitting on his bed watching TV when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

Dean opened the door and said, "Hey Sam, can you take a look at this? I can't seem to figure out why this thing would be taking virgins."

He dropped the laptop in Sam's lap and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"All right, let me take a look," Sam started researching while I went back to watching Dr. Sexy.

"Oh man, this is a good one," Dean smiled and propped his shoes up on the bed.

"Dean, come on man!" Sam snapped.

"Jeez, touchy," Dean got up to leave the room, "let me know when you figure it out. I'll be in the kitchen."

"I'll come with you, I"m hungry," I hopped up to follow him. "You want anything babe?" I asked Sam.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Ok, be right back."

Dean and I went to the kitchen and I started making a sandwich.

"Want one Dean?"

"Yeah, thanks (Y/N) that would be great," he smiled, sat down at the table and took a swig of his beer.

"Do you want mustard or mayo–" I turned around just in time to catch him starting at my ass. He dropped his gaze and said, "Uh–mustard, mustard's fine."

"Ok," I turned around quickly before he could see how red my cheeks were. What the hell? We had one great night, a long time ago when we first met. Then I met Sam and had fallen completely head-over-heels in love. I made sure Dean was okay with me dating his little brother and he had said it was no big deal, but every now and then I would catch him staring at me. I grabbed my beer and both sandwiches and sat down at the table.

"So, something's taking virgins?" I asked, taking a swig of my beer.

"Yeah, in Billings, Montana," he took a bite of his sandwich. "Holy crap, that's a good sandwich!" He raised his hand for me to give him a high-five. I laughed and gave him one, but he didn't let go of my hand, he lowered it to the table and rubbed my wrist with his thumb.

"(Y/N), why did I let you get away?"

"Dean, you know I love Sam," I said softly.

"Yeah, I know. What an idiot I was."

He stared at me and I looked away to see–Sam standing in the doorway.

"What the hell?" His jaw was clenched and he was shaking he was so angry.

"Sam!" I pulled my hand out of Dean's and got up to go to him.

He brushed right past me and stalked towards Dean.

"What the hell do you think you're doing man?"

Dean stood up from the table and Sam was in his face, "Hey calm down Sammy, we were just talking."

"Oh, so you hold hands with everyone you talk to now?" Sam's hands were clenched by his side.

"Sam please, it's okay," I started to walk over to break it up. Too late, Sam punched Dean in the face and he flew backwards, knocking over the rack of pots and pans.

"Sam, no! Please don't!" I screamed.

Dean stood, an evil look in his eyes, and punched Sam. Then it was chaos. They were punching, pushing, knocking everything over. I stood in the corner, tears in my eyes, begging them to stop. Sam had Dean up against the wall and was about to punch him again when I shoved myself between them and screamed "Stop! Stop it right now!"

Sam looked at me like he was waking up out of a dream. I had my hands on both of their chests holding them apart and he grabbed my hand and said, "I'm sorry (Y/N)."

"Please don't fight anymore. I don't want to be the reason you're fighting," I sobbed.

Sam let go of Dean and stormed off to our bedroom. Dean slid down the wall and moaned in pain.

"Oh God–Dean," I grabbed a towel and wet it with cold water and touched it to his eye, which was bleeding really bad.

"I'm fine, you better go to him," he grabbed the towel from me and held it to his lip, also bleeding profusely.

I nodded and ran down the hallway to our bedroom. Sam was in the bathroom, assessing his injuries also.

"Sam? Are you mad at me?" I asked softly, sitting on the bed.

"Mad at you? No, why would I be? Dean was flirting with you and he knows that is not cool. Especially given our history."

"I know, but–"

"No, don't defend him (Y/N). Y'all had one night, years ago. That does not give him the right to try and claim you or get you back or whatever he was trying to do–" he sat beside me on the bed, holding a washcloth to his split lip.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to come between you two. You're brothers–and that's more important. Maybe I should just leave."

"(Y/N) don't say that." Sam pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder as tears slid down my face.

"To be honest," Sam sighed, "it's not all about him flirting with you."

"It's not?" I looked at Sam, his face was so bruised, oh God.

"No, it's also because I'm worried about him. That damn Mark of Cain, I wish I could just figure out how to get rid of it. I don't know if it's affecting him or–if he's just acting this way because that's who he is now–I just don't know."

"Oh Sam," I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

Just then there was a knock at the door, "Sammy?"

Sam sighed, "Come in."

Dean came in with a pained expression on his face. "Look man, I'm sorry. I know that wasn't cool. It's just–I see you guys together and I'm–I'm jealous man. I used to have what you guys have. I had it for a whole year, and–I miss it."

I gasped, he was talking about Lisa.

Sam looked at me and I nodded, go to him. He stood, sliding me off his lap and walked over to where Dean was standing, head down.

"It's all right Dean. I'm sorry too," he grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. They stepped back and looked at each other before Dean looked at me.

"I owe you an apology too (Y/N)."

"It's okay Dean," I stood and walked over to them. "I'm sorry you can't be with her."

I saw tears well up in his eyes before he nodded his head and said "Well you guys have a good night," and left.

Sam and I laid down on the bed and I rested my head on Sam's chest.

"Poor Dean. I thought he had gotten over Lisa," I said.

"Me too, I didn't realize how much he still misses her," Sam grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Yeah, eventually."

I kissed Sam's hand and said, "Well, let's get some sleep. Looks like we might have a case to work tomorrow."

"Good night (Y/N)," Sam kissed the top of my head and turned off the light.

I lay in the dark, listening to Sam's heartbeat until I finally fell asleep.


End file.
